


Fade To Black

by MaxSins



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Actually There Is A Plot But These Are Just "Sidequests", BLACK SCREEN, F/F, F/M, Fade to black moments, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Successful Seduction/Persuasion Rolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxSins/pseuds/MaxSins
Summary: What happens when DnD characters roll a Critical Hit in Seduction/ Critical Fail in Intimidation in a campaign?They get laid.
Kudos: 4





	1. Character Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This will just be a place where I dump self-indulgent fics of things that canonically happened in my DnD campaigns with my friends, but never really happened, since we have to do the "black screen/fade to black" stuff to further the story. I mean, who wants to just sit there and listen to one of the characters get laid, when you can skip that to the fighting monsters bit?
> 
> Anyway, I have taken creative liberty here, since some of the characters are not mine, but my friends'.
> 
> Go forth and take a peek at what happens behind the black screen. You have been warned.

**Characters in Deus ex Maxchina's Campaign**

  * Analia
  * Caelynn
  * Gavyn Withaneye
  * Kai
  * Valarie Morghulis



**Notable NPCs in Deus ex Maxchina's Campaigns (in order of appearance)**

  * Asrael
  * Ervanna Thatch
  * Captain Ryder



**Characters in Heios ex Maxchina's Campaign**

  * Arjhan
  * Khryos
  * Hyacinth
  * Ylfa
  * Zel



Notable NPCs in Heios ex Maxchina's Campaign (in order of appearance)

  * Sobel ("Dragon Lady")
  * "The Commander"
  * "Aizawa-sensei"




	2. Oh Captain, My Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party set forth to journey across the sea to map out a newly discovered island and charter a ship for their quest. Kai, the tiefling rogue, thought he could nick some treasures from the ship. However, after meeting the handsome, and charismatic captain of the Calypso, who welcomes them warmly aboard his ship, he set his eyes on a different kind of prize...

"Hey, you," Captain Ryder greeted one of his new passengers. He leaned on the door frame and gave him a smile.

"Hey, Captain," the tiefling cooed, his voice dripped with honey. Ryder noticed that he was still wearing the shirt he lent him earlier that day and the glint of mischief in his golden eyes. "I just have a few questions to ask you for this journey... Mind if I come in?"

Ryder chuckled. This pattern of behavior was familiar. "Of course." He stepped aside to let Kai inside his cabin. He closed the door behind him and tried not to scoff at how the rogue feigned innocence by asking him about the Calypso's past journeys and the maps that were splayed on his work desk.

Ryder was human, but he wasn't born yesterday. He took the few steps needed to close the gap between him and Kai, until he stood so close behind him, their bodies almost pressed with each other's.

"You didn't just come here to talk about maps, did you?" Ryder whispered next to the tiefling's ear. He situated himself just behind him, his arms flanking the other male. The corners of his lips quirked up in a smirk.

He saw how the tiefling reacted to him and his actions definitely showed interest to Ryder. It wasn't the first time a passenger got attracted to him, but it was certainly a breath of fresh sea breeze to have someone so... forthcoming.

Ryder may have been the captain of the Calypso, but as long as it didn't hinder his duties, he wasn't going to say 'no' to such forward advances. Especially from someone as pretty-looking as Kai.

Especially, since he looked good wearing Ryder’s clothes.

He waited for him to turn around and face him. He gave the tiefling a smirk. "Normally, I lend my clothes after..."

"Do you want to take them off me, then?" Kai replied with a tilt of his head. His golden eyes gleamed dangerously.

This reply made both of Ryder's eyebrows arch up. He knew he was silver-tongued from all his flirtations earlier, but this still caught him a little off-guard. He drew his face close to the tiefling's. Their noses merely millimeters apart. "Is that an order?" he whispered.

"I don't know." His voice came out as a whisper. "You're the captain."

Ryder grinned. “Then, in that case…” He kissed the tiefling hard on the lips, pressing him against his desk with his body. His hands travelled down Kai’s body and settled at his thighs. Without breaking from their heated kiss, he hiked Kai’s legs up, making him sit on his desk.

Kai wrapped his legs around his waist while his arms coiled around his neck. His hands got lost in his sea-bleached blond hair, tugging them every time he bit his lips playfully.

The captain pulled away from his lips, only to kiss down the tiefling’s jaw and neck, nipping at his skin. He felt something wrap around his leg and tease his crotch. It took him a moment to realize it was the tiefling’s tail- a whiplike appendage. It moved as if it had a mind on its own.

Ryder shuddered as he breathed in Kai’s scent. He smelled like fragrant spices- something Ryder could rarely smell on his ship. He tugged at the collar of Kai’s shirt and bit him near his shoulder.

This elicited a moan from Kai. His grip on Ryder’s hair tightened.

“Sssshhh,” Ryder whispered. He kissed him softly on the ear. “Try to keep it down, love. You wouldn’t want everyone on the Calypso to hear you getting fucked senseless, would you?”

The tiefling shuddered and smirked. The light from the lamps overhead made his golden eyes luminous. His tail swished playfully behind him. The blond almost felt disappointed that it was no longer teasing him. Almost. “What if I do?”

Ryder made a clicking noise with his tongue. This half-demon was more playful and daring than he thought. With a grunt, he lifted Kai up from the table, making the other hold on to him to keep him from falling.

Even with the swaying of the ship from the ocean’s waves, the captain’s steps were light and steady. He walked to where his bed was and pushed Kai in it a little roughly. “Then, I’ll just have to keep that pretty little mouth of yours busy.” Ryder kicked his boots off before climbing in after him.

He kissed Kai roughly on the mouth, swallowing his soft cries. His tongue played lasciviously with the other’s tongue. One of his hands slipped under his shirt, feeling his toned torso up to his chest. Ryder wondered how he hadn’t managed to impale himself from Kai’s horns.

“So what’s your name?” Kai asked in-between their kisses. “Just so I know what to scream.”

Ryder chuckled with humor. “My real name doesn’t come cheap, Kai. Just call me ‘Captain’ or ‘Ryder’ for now.”

He pulled Kai’s shirt over his head, tossing the fabric unceremoniously to the floor, and kissed him on the neck once more. He sucked and bit at Kai’s tan skin, while his fingers pinched one of his nipples.

He felt Kai tense underneath him, and judging from the bulge in his trousers, Ryder was doing a decent job at pleasuring him.

Ryder has met a lot of tieflings- fought with some, negotiated with some, bedded some- so he was aware of the “demon’s mark”. It was a feature that shows the demonic blood in tieflings. For Kai, he noticed that it was his tail and his horns. Very conspicuous.

As far as tieflings went, Kai was pleasant to the eyes. He had a lean, muscular body like that of a dancer’s. He had golden tan skin that reminded Ryder of warm sand. His long, wavy dark hair that faded to red at the tips was soft and silky against his fingers. His red tail was like a whip- flexible and dangerous. His horns grew out of the tiefling’s head- one was broken, while the other curved to sharp pointed tip.

The blond leaned forward once more. This time, he sucked at his other nipple, letting his tongue circle around the bud.

Kai whimpered, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “C-captain…”

“You’re sensitive,” he teased, switching to the other nipple. He pinched at the other, eliciting a pained moan from the rogue. He was enjoying playing with him.

“Don’t get too cocky,” Kai said with effort. “It’s just been a while since I-” He arched his back off the mattress as Ryder bit his flesh. “-fucked someone.”

Ryder scoffed. He sat back on his heels and tugged his tunic over his head, revealing his toned upper body. White lines from fading scars criss-crossed his torso. He brushed his blond hair back before caging the tiefling with both arms on either side of him. “Then, I’m flattered you choose to break your… ah, abstinence with me.”

Kai reached up and wrapped both of his arms around his neck. In the dim light of the oil lamps, the marks Ryder left on his neck and chest bloomed like dark flowers. “Then, you should make this worth my time.” He leaned up to meet the captain’s mouth.

“Don’t worry,” Ryder whispered into their kiss. “I will.”

While kissing Kai, his hands roamed down to the tiefling’s waist and pulled his borrowed trousers down to his thighs. The rogue hissed softly as his member was freed from its confines. Its tip glistened with precum.

“You’re pretty down here, too,” Ryder said, casually pumping at Kai’s length. He moved his left hand up and down his length- from base to tip. He enjoyed seeing Kai squirm underneath him.

“That’s a given,” Kai retorted with effort. “Wish I could say the same for you, _captain_.”

Ryder bit his cheek. This one needed to learn a lesson. He moved his hand even faster this time, his grip a little tighter. His green eyes narrowed as he watched the tiefling squirm and cry out, nearing his own climax.

“C-captain, wait-”

“Hmm?” he hummed.

“Captain, I can’t- Stop-”

“Maybe you should watch what your mouth says.” Ryder continued his hands movements, until ropes of white fluid shot out of the tip of Kai’s member, coating his hand with his warm seed.

Kai was breathing hard, while still lying down on the bed. Sweat glistened on his face and body. His inky dark hair was matted over his forehead and partly splayed out on the pillow like a dark halo.

Ryder wanted to flip him over and show him what the captain of the Calypso was made of.

“You came a lot,” he said with a hint of teasing. “Is my hand good enough for you? Should we call it a night?”

Kai glared at him. The hairs on the back of Ryder’s neck stood on end. Those golden eyes reminded him of the flames inside the oil lamps. “No. I’m not-” He took another breath. “I’m not done yet.”

“Really?” Ryder asked with an arched eyebrow. He put his free hand next to Kai’s face on the pillow. He hovered above him, while being supported by one arm and his knees. He held up his seed-coated hand. “Can you lick this clean for me, then? If you do, I’ll let you stay here a little longer.”

The tiefling narrowed his eyes at the blond. Without hesitation, he reached out with both hands and drew Ryder’s hand close to his face. Keeping eye contact, he licked at the captain’s palm and digits.

Ryder could feel himself getting hard again. As if in a daze, he stuck two of his fingers inside Kai’s mouth.

The tiefling did not disappoint. He closed his eyes and sucked on his digits obediently. His tongue circled at the captain’s fingers, coating them with his own saliva. His mouth made lascivious wet noises as he licked and sucked Ryder’s hand clean.

“There,” Kai announced, a little out of breath, but definitely satisfied with his work. “Happy?”

Ryder kissed him hard on the mouth, their lips would surely get swollen after. His slicky hand went to Kai’s ass. His middle finger circled at his entrance. It took a while, but he managed to slip his wet finger in down to the second joint. “You’re tight,” he murmured into Kai’s lips.

Kai bit down on his lower lip, as he adjusted to the new foreign thing inside him. His tail wrapped around the captain’s wrist. “M-more…”

“‘More’?” Ryder echoed. He felt the tail tug his wrist pleadingly. His index finger teased at the entrance. “Is that all you’re going to say?” He kissed Kai on the cheek. “You can do better than that.”

Kai’s back arched off the mattress as Ryder curled his finger inside him. His member started to get hard again, despite its climax earlier. His tail wrapped around Ryder’s wrist tighter with want. “P-please, Captain. I- I want more.”

Their shadows danced along the walls as the lamps swayed along with how the ship was moving with the ocean waves. Their deep breaths and cries mixed with the sounds of the water crashing on the hull of the ship.

“Since you asked so nicely…” Ryder slowly inserted his index finger inside Kai’s tight hole. It went in easier than his middle finger. Maybe because the tiefling was more aroused now.

He nipped at Kai’s ear. His teeth grazed against the cartilage, while his fingers moved in and out of him- almost to the rhythm of the ship’s swaying. He felt Kai wrap his arms around his shoulders. His fingers dug into the skin of his back.

He continued to lick Kai’s ear, enjoying how the other scratched his back in pleasure. “You’re so greedy…” He bit at the crook of his neck, just below his abused ear. “I like it.” He curled his fingers in a certain angle, touching his spot which made Kai cry out in ecstasy.

“Captain! Ah!” He bucked his hips to the captain’s fingers, showing how much he wanted him. “Please. I want more.” He reached down and palmed at the blond’s bulging crotch. This made Ryder groan softly, subconsciously thrusting his hips into the tiefling’s hand. “I want this, Captain Ryder.”

“Because you asked so nicely.” Ryder loosened Kai up even more, by moving his fingers in and out at a faster pace. They satisfyingly made soft squelching noises. He slowly withdrew his digits from Kai and got up to his knees. Kai’s tail had loosened its grip on his wrist, but Ryder sensed the hesitation.

This made him smile inwardly. He made sure to look Kai in the eye as he pulled his trousers down, revealing his own erection. He shuddered at the new feeling of freedom, before smirking down at Kai. He was confident he was on the above average side, if not endowed.

Kai looked down and raised both eyebrows at the sight of the captain’s piece. “Well, _hello_ there.” He spread his legs wider. His tail shot up in the air, swaying expectantly “Should I lie on my stomach, captain?”

Ryder shook his head, pleased with Kai’s reaction. “This is fine. We can do that later.” He grabbed both of Kai’s legs and teased the tip of his length at his entrance. He smiled as Kai moaned and shuddered. “Would you like me to be gentle?”

Kai put his hands on the sides of his pillow, bracing himself. He bit his lower lip seductively. “No. I’m in the mood for a little rough play.” He fastened his thighs around Ryder’s hips and smacked the captain’s firm buttocks with his tail.

‘Oh he is a dangerous one,’ Ryder thought, licking his swollen lower lip. He gripped Kai’s thighs so hard, it would probably leave bruises. With a loud groan, he shoved himself inside his hole.

He moaned, almost losing control. He wasn’t even fully inside him yet, but Kai’s walls clamped down on him tight.

The tiefling shamelessly moaned, too, shifting his position a little so he could raise his hips. “M-more, captain.”

“Don’t worry. There’s more.” Ryder roughly bucked his hips a couple more times until he was fully inside him, almost raising Kai’s hips with his arms. He saw how his tail was connected to the small of his back. With how Kai arched his body, the blond noted how _amazingly_ flexible the rogue was.

Maybe he could test just how flexible Kai can be later...

The two of them let out their groans and cries at the feeling of each other.

“Ah, Captain Ryder,” Kai said breathlessly. He felt so full with Ryder inside him. He tried to shift his position so he could adjust to him, but the blond continued to buck his hips, pulling in and out of him. “C-captain- Wait-”

“You said you liked it rough.” Ryder pounded into him mercilessly. His green eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. The bed creaked more than it usually did. Even more than on days when the Calypso was rocked by high waves. “I’m just giving you what you want, love.”

Kai’s face contorted to that of both pain and pleasure. “S-so good,” he moaned. His voice was affected by the fast rhythm of how Ryder was pounding into him. He turned his head to the side so he could bite down on the pillow, while one of his hands reached for the walls (the bed was pressed next to a wall) to brace himself.

Ryder saw this. He leaned forward and bit down hard on the exposed neck of the tiefling. This made the tiefling scream, “Captain!” and yanked at Ryder’s hair, but the blond continued thrusting.

Both of their breaths started to turn erratic. Their moans and cries mixed with each other.

Ryder could feel himself getting close. He shut his eyes, concentrating. He shouldn’t release first. No. He was going to make Kai go over the edge first, before he would let himself go.

But good gods, he didn’t know how long he could hold it.

“Captain,” Kai cried. “Captain Ryder!”

Ryder opened his eyes only to be greeted by Kai’s reddening face. His golden eyes were hazy with lust and pleasure. “I’m coming-” His member twitched on top of his stomach before spurting out a good amount of seed, coating his and Ryder’s abdomen.

Meanwhile, Kai’s walls tightened around Ryder, but he continued thrusting anyway. Kai’s lewd face, his member spewing hot, white fluid all over their stomachs and the bed, and the tiefling’s moans were enough to drive him over the edge.

Ryder straightened and threw his head back as he came. His seed painted Kai’s insides, even overflowing out of his entrance a bit. He leaned forward and planted kisses all over Kai’s face, while the tiefling shuddered from pleasure.

“You did good, love,” he whispered, kissing Kai on the corner of his mouth. “You did good.”

Kai smiled smugly at this. “You weren’t so bad yourself, captain.” He ran his fingers through the blond’s damp hair.

Their breaths slowly got insync. The ship creaked softly as it moved across the waves, joined by the sounds of the water lapping at the hull. Everyone on the ship was quiet… either asleep or was doing their best to ignore the captain and his new… friend’s activities.

Ryder smiled. His crew wouldn’t call him out on it, as long as he performed his duties. That meant extra work tomorrow.

But for now…

He pulled out and flipped the tiefling to his stomach. He saw Kai’s eyes widen.

“Captain?”

Ryder held his hips. One of his hands massaged the tiefling’s buttocks, while his other hand played with his tail, wrapping it around his wrist. His lips curled up in a mischievous smile. “You didn’t think we were done, did you?”


	3. Roll for Constitution (not its final title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re going to slip back into our rooms,” Hyacinth explained, having trouble slipping into his pants. “Only come out when we hear the others waking up and pretend we just woke up. With how much we drank last night, the others are surely just as hammered as we are!”
> 
> Khryos snapped his fingers. “Brilliant! And we pretend this never happened.”
> 
> Hyacinth nodded eagerly. “Yes. We pretend this never happened. Genius, right?”
> 
> The warlock rolled his eyes. “Don’t push it.” He got up to finally slip his pants on.

Hyacinth blearily opened his eyes, before closing them again. The sunlight from the window made everything in the room look so bright. His head was pounding and his eyes burned. His mouth and throat felt dry and rough like sandpaper. His whole body ached like he had wrestled something the night before.

Thankfully, the mattress and the blankets felt so soft and welcoming to his bare body. 

He shifted and rolled over to his left side, away from the window, so he can go back to sleep. There was a soft groan of protest beside him, as he pulled the blankets over his torso.

Wait. _Soft groan?_

The fighter opened his eyes a crack and pulled back so suddenly, his vision swam. A scream erupted from his throat.

Beside him was the last person he expected to wake up next to, Khryos. He caught his breath. No, no, no. This must be a dream. He must still be asleep. Yes, he was having a nightmare. There was no way Khryos was in bed with him. No fucking way.

The other half-elf’s forehead furrowed and his nose scrunched up at Hyacinth’s gasps and cries. “Keep it down,” he grumbled, half-asleep. He turned over to the other side to face the other way and Hyacinth caught a glimpse of his smooth, pale back.

This made Hyacinth scream in horror again.

Khryos sat up from the bed. “What is wrong with you? Can’t you see I’m sleeping?”

“What are you doing in my bed?” Hyacinth yelled. “Where are your clothes?”

“What are you talking about-” Khryos blinked. His blue eyes finally focused on Hyacinth. They roamed up and down the fighter’s bare, toned upper body, lean muscle rippled under fair skin, before fixing at his face again.

As fast as he could, he scooted as far as he can away from the fighter and brought the blankets up to hide his body. His face was tinged red. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!”

Hyacinth had to close his eyes as his ears rang with how loud Khryos got. He picked at his ears before speaking in a softer voice. “That’s what I was asking you! And correction, you’re in MY room, not the other way around.”

“No, we’re not! You’re in my room! Look around!”

They both did and they were both wrong. They were in the spare bedroom of the house they were staying in. Meaning, neither of them owned the room. Also, their clothes were nowhere in sight.

Hyacinth pinched the bridge of his nose. This can’t be happening. “Okay, let’s not jump into conclusions yet. What happened last night?”

“We were drinking!” Khryos said immediately. “With the others!”

“Yes and we drank so much,” Hyacinth said helpfully. He tried to think back to the night before as much as he could with his hungover brain. They were at the nearby tavern. He, Khryos, Zel, Ylfa, and Arjhan had dinner and ordered a lot of ale from the barkeep. It was to celebrate their latest victory from their adventures and thought about spending some of the gold they earned. He could remember downing one glass after another, in a contest. He even hit on one attractive person or two. “And then, I-”

Nothing. He couldn’t remember anything else.

“And then?” Khryos asked, hopefully.

“I can’t remember anything else.”

Khryos crumpled. “Me, too.”

Despite knowing how he could get himself to do the stupidest things when he was drunk, Hyacinth was still in denial. He peeked under the blankets and breathed a sigh of relief. “Good news. I still have my underwear on. How about you?”

Khryos did the same. “I still do, but that doesn’t mean nothing happened last night!”

Gods, he’s right.

“Thanks for snapping me out of the denial stage,” Hyacinth said begrudgingly. He got up from the bed and opened one of the trunks. There were some spare folded clothes inside. He took a tunic and a pair of trousers out and tossed them to Khryos. “Here, put these on. I have a plan.”

Khryos looked at the clothes he handed to him with disdain before gingerly putting them on. “Yes? What is it?”

“We’re going to slip back into our rooms,” Hyacinth explained, having trouble slipping into his pants. “Only come out when we hear the others waking up and pretend we just woke up. With how much we drank last night, the others are surely just as hammered as we are!”

Khryos snapped his fingers. “Brilliant! And we pretend this never happened.”

Hyacinth nodded eagerly. “Yes. We pretend this never happened. Genius, right?”

The warlock rolled his eyes. “Don’t push it.” He got up to finally slip his pants on.

Hyacinth turned away from the warlock and looked for something to tie his hair with. It was characteristically unruly. Khryos’s hair was also a mess, but Hyacinth's hair was longer by a few inches.

“Nice tattoo,” Khryos said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

“Thanks,” Hyacinth replied, smiling a little. He almost forgot that the others might have never seen his Mark yet. He had it on his back, between his shoulder blades. He buttoned his shirt from bottom to top and looked over his shoulder. “Just for the record, before we pretend this never happened, who do you think was top?”

Khryos glared daggers at him. “Why does that matter?” He finished buttoning up his shirt and combed his hair with his hand. “ _Obviously_ , it was me.”

Hyacinth gave him the stink eye and hurried to his side. “Obviously?” he repeated, incredulous. “What makes it obvious? If anything, I’m more obviously a top. I’m more built than you!”

Khryos turned to him. “I’m taller than you.”

“That doesn’t make you a top!”

“Tut-tut-tut.” The warlock clicked his tongue to shush Hyacinth up, which annoyed him to the core. “We’re going to pretend this never happened, remember?”

“But-”

“Never happened, Hyacinth.”

“Fine.” Hyacinth turned away from him and opened the door. “I still think I’m top-”

The two half-elves froze in the doorway.

Outside was the dining area. Arjhan, Ylfa, and Zel were sitting around the table.

Arjhan, the dragonborn barbarian, was scarfing down a plate of bacon and eggs. A stack of empty plates sat next to him. Ylfa, their party’s shifter ranger, was reading what looked like a newspaper. Zel, the changeling rogue, was sipping from his mug of hot cocoa.

Three pairs of eyes were fixed on the two white-haired half-elves.

“You two are up late,” Ylfa observed.

“Slept well?” Zel said. There was a knowing tone in his voice and a glint of mischief in his ever-changing eyes.

“Good morning, Arjhan,” Hyacinth greeted awkwardly. He could feel Khryos shifting uncomfortably next to him. This was NOT going according to plan. “Good morning, Ylfa. Good morning, Zel.”

“Slept really well, thank you,” Khryos said. It was amazing how he said that without blinking.

“Great night last night, huh?” Zel asked, wiggling his eyebrows at them.

“Yeah, great night.” Hyacinth laughed weirdly, which earned him a nudge in the ribs from Khryos.

“I, uh, need to go check on my tome,” Khryos said, after clearing his throat. He walked casually away up to his room and closed the door behind him with a little too much force.

This left Hyacinth standing alone with two pairs of eyes still staring at him. Arjhan had gone back to scarfing the rest of the food on the table. How was he not hungover? The dragonborn probably drank more than he did last night! “I’m gonna go, um, shower,” he finally said, and slipped away, escaping any more questions from his party mates.

“Didn’t those two pass out in the tavern last night?” Ylfa asked, taking a bite out of their buttered bread. “What happened after you and Arjhan brought them home? They didn’t actually sleep together, did they?”

Zel grinned at them. “They woke up for a moment only to throw up on their clothes. I undressed them and tucked them in the same bed, because I didn’t want to drag both their butts to their rooms. They were knocked out cold the whole night.”

“So… nothing really happened between them?”

Zel shook his head. “But they don’t know that, do they?”

“What’s going on?” Arjhan said, finally looking up from his fifth plate of bacon and eggs.

Zel took a sip of his hot drink. “Nothing, Arjhan. Things are just going to be hilarious around here.”


	4. Who's There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinth decides to lie his way out (and fails), but ends up having a deja vu moment and a possible hookup opportunity.

“Who’s there? We know you’re there.”

Hyacinth looked at his party mates. He and their shifter ranger, Ylfa, were injured on their left leg from their recent tussle with a giant, magic sewer crocodile. Zel, the changeling rogue, and Khryos, their half-elf warlock looked like they were already done with having battle encounters.

Having to spend gods-know-how-long in the sewers could do that to people.

Steeling his resolve, Hyacinth bravely and foolishly stepped out of the blind corner with his hands raised. He knew he must have looked like hell, because the three figures didn’t look impressed one bit.

“Just me. Please don’t hurt me.” He tried to keep his voice shaky to look more pitiful. There was no way he could intimidate the trio. He kept his silvery gray eyes at them.

The trio were wearing black cloaks with masks concealing the lower half of their faces. Their appearances were nothing too strange to him. He’d seen people dressed that way from his bounty-hunting days.

She was also dressed like that the first time he met her.

Hyacinth caught himself. Now was not the time for flashbacks.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The person in the middle had an unmistakable female voice. She also had an authority in her tone that suggested she was the leader of the three.

Hyacinth squinted in the darkness and could make out hilts of two weapons strapped on her back. Those looked dangerous. “I’m just a nobody, looking for, um, sewer rats.”

He could tell they didn't buy his lie. There was just something in the way they looked at him. 

Oh, well. If they were going to beat him up, better him than his party mates. At least, they could run away. At most, they could help him by ambushing once these strangers decided Hyacinth was a good punching bag. 

"These sewers are a dangerous place, you know," said the shortest of the three. She had a sweeter voice and an even sweeter way of talking. From Hyacinth's experience, those were the ones he should watch out for. She took out one of her knives and played with it, by dexterously twirling it in her fingers. 

"Yeah… I got that," Hyacinth replied, glancing at his bandaged leg. 

"What are you doing down here?" demanded the leader, clearly not buying his impromptu lie. She looked like she was one wrong answer away from gutting Hyacinth. "Were you the ones sent by the Yawning Portal?" 

Hyacinth's eyes widened at the mention of the inn they were staying at. True. They did get the application quest from the barkeep. Did he set them up? Or were they from the company that hired adventurers? 

"Yes?" Hyacinth tried not to glance at his party mates who were listening to the exchange. "He sent us down here to get some crocodile teeth." 

The leader lady grumbled something from under her breath. Hyacinth didn't quite catch it, but she mumbled something about someone being stupid. She gazed at him disgustedly with eyes that spoke one word: "pathetic".

In the shadows, she turned her head to the side and spat disgustedly. Hyacinth had to admit that her side profile, the little that he saw of it, was fairly attractive. 

"You're not alone are you? Are there others with you?" the girly one said. 

Hyacinth gulped. He feigned crying (which was easy given how much he was in pain and how tired he was). "They're…" He choked back a sob. "They're dead." 

He mentally apologized to his party mates. He needed to sell that he was alone. 

The largest of the group- Hyacinth didn't see much of them nor did he have much impression since they stayed silent most of the time- grunted. The half-elf wasn't sure if it was out of sympathy, pity, or disgust. 

"Why are you asking?" Hyacinth said. "Are you going to hurt me? Kill me?" His arms were starting to ache from holding them up for this long. 

None of them gave him a straight answer. 

"I just want to play with you!" the girly one said with a cheery tone that made the hairs on Hyacinth's arms stand on one end. 

The third person grunted again and their leader looked at them. 

"You're right. We have to go," she said. 

"Aww, but I wanted to play with him a little more. Can I? It won't take long." 

Hyacinth wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, praying to all the gods that their leader would refuse and insist on leaving, but alas, no cigar. 

As the other two turned on their heels, the shortest person approached Hyacinth with the grace of a predator, enjoying the sight of its new prey… 

She took off her hood, revealing wild red hair that looked like it was cut by her own knives. She slid her mask off, showing a pretty face that Hyacinth would have found cute (and honestly probably made a move on if he met her at a tavern). 

"So, where are the others?" she asked, getting too close to Hyacinth's personal space. 

"Others? What others? They're dead." 

"I know you're not alone, pretty boy. I saw a light earlier and you don't have anything on you right now." 

Hyacinth cursed under his breath. "So, you're going to hurt me now?" 

"Oh, I just wanted to play with you." She took out one of her knives. "It doesn't have to hurt." She licked it sensually, which made Hyacinth worry that she was going to accidentally cut herself. It didn't happen. 

Instead, she set the flat of the blade on his cheek. It was damp with her saliva. 

" You know, you're quite good-looking," she whispered close to his ear. She moved her knife down his jaw and set its point there, digging a little into his skin without breaking it.

"Thanks," he replied, leaning his head away to ease the pressure of the blade. He weighed his options. If he wasn't injured, he could possibly take her on, but at his current state, he was likely to get his throat cut. 

"We could have loads of fun."

He was starting to be hyper-aware of how close she was to him. Almost like she was wrapping around him like a viper. She had one arm wrapped around his neck and shoulders. He tried to take deep breaths to calm his fast-beating heart. He had a lot of questions, but he wasn't sure which ones were safe and wouldn't get him killed. 

It was probably because of the dry spell he had been having that he found this little encounter… exciting, to say the least. Maybe she didn't notice how blood was rushing up to his face at how she pressed against him. 

"So, did you get any crocodile teeth?" she asked again. 

Alarm bells rang in his head. The tiny pouch inside his pack suddenly felt heavier. He still wasn't sure if he could trust her or not. From what he heard and read, the Cordian sewer crocodile teeth had magical properties. His party mates would kill him if he loses them to this "manic-pixie-dream-girl-emphasis-on-manic".

"What if we didn't?" 

She clicked her tongue. "That's too bad. Then, you would be useless." 

Hyacinth clenched his fist at that. 

"You don't want to be useless, do you?" 

He took another breath and tilted his head in a way that would make him keep eye contact with her. "And if we did?"

"Then, we could play some more," she replied, cryptically. 

Without warning, she grabbed his low ponytail, making him groan (it sounded more suggestive than pained, which he didn't like). It echoed off the walls of the sewers. Then, pushed him against the damp stonework wall. 

She pressed her soft chest against him, basically leaning her whole body against his. If they were in a different place (preferably somewhere without his party mates overhearing everything), he would have welcomed the gesture. Maybe even done something to return the favor. Sadly, the girl also felt like she was down to murder him any time, too. 

"If you have the teeth," she whispered, her breath hot against his ear. "Maybe we can have more fun again." She reached into her clothes, where her cleavage was and took out a piece of folded paper. She yanked Hyacinth's hair again to part his lips and placed it between them. 

"I'll see you around," she said, finally letting go of him.

He watched her skip away, as if she hadn't just done what she just did. Hyacinth was both scared and slightly aroused. He was scaroused. 

"What was that?" Zel said once the coast was clear. 

Hyacinth had already taken the paper out of his mouth and read its contents. Now that he wasn't in danger, he could think straight again. He wanted to ask her a lot of questions, but at that time, he wasn't sure which ones she would answer.

"A possible hookup," he said with a feigned smile. Hopefully his friends didn't notice. He folded it up again and stuck it to his back pocket, careful not to jam it in too deep or risk ruining the writing. 

Next time, he was going to ask some questions and he would make sure to get them out of her. 


End file.
